


Familiar knows better

by Elivie (orphan_account)



Series: Bouquets [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Wedding, Wholesome, looking for familiar, mmorpg au, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elivie
Summary: Basically yet another fic with saio's relationship and wedding, MMORPG edition





	Familiar knows better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBigFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBigFace/gifts).

> Inspired by my experience from playing Elsword and Blade and Soul (especially the summoner part)
> 
> Beta: Notiś aka HereComesAComment  
Special thanks go to Notiś for doing the beta read. Without your help it wouldn't look so good, thank you!
> 
> This fanfic is for dearest Linaś, your bouquet is filled with:  
-evening primrose,  
-cineraria,  
-cornflower,  
-ranunculus  
https://hananokotoba.com/the-language-of-flowers/

  
  


Saihara abruptly turned around, expecting to receive a critical hit. Instead, he got a flick to his forehead from his smaller teammate.

“You scared me!” He protested massaging light pain away. “I thought you were a monster.”

“Nishishi, it’s not like something like this will take 30% of your HP though.”

Ouma grinned as Saihara relaxed once again. Both knew the other’s antics pretty well and yet they still could get surprised by the other.

“It did. When we were at level 1,” Saihara grumbled, staring openly at Ouma. It made his partner pout.

“But I apologized, Saihara-chan!”

Saihara just sighed and shrugged it off, adding almost sentimentally, “We’ve come a long way since then…”

Ouma intertwined their hands and smiled gently.

“Yeah.”

It’s true, it’s really surprising how long they have stayed with each other. Saihara and Ouma’s first meeting happened at the very start when both were on level 1. Reaching level 93 together hadn’t been planned.

As time passed, they stuck by each other. They couldn’t avoid arguments; some trivial and some serious ones. They weren’t fond of each other at the beginning.

Seriously, they had been rivals.

Despite it, he and Saihara created a very compatible duet. No wonder they’re after the second job’s change by now. Ouma wouldn’t admit it aloud however, every little part of him knew he wouldn’t be this far without his beloved partner.

It could only be predicted that they become closer than just friends...

“Anyway, you wouldn’t happen to have seen the magic artifact we got at the last dungeon, would you? I couldn’t find it.”

“Oh my, does my beloved means the flashing amulet?” Ouma raised his free hand and looked at it carefully examining his nails. “Never seen it.”

“E-Eh?” Saihara blinked suspiciously and patted his teammate’s head. “Okay… Maybe we should go and check Dice?”

To be completely honest, it caught Saihara by surprise when the other boy, upon changing his job, didn’t choose to be something more powerful like an Enchanter. Especially since he claimed to be a supreme leader of evil.

He could be able to easily manipulate and make temporary slaves out of random beasts. Instead, Ouma invested a lot of efforts in his new job as a Summoner. From then, Saihara began to realize slowly yet at a steady pace how much of an amazing person is Ouma.

His familiar is nothing more than a two-tailed cat. She’s white and has black dots on her, just like dice, thus the name. Saihara searched for a long time to find a gift for her. Finally, he could give it to Dice and her proud owner - matching checkered scarf to theirs. The effort had been worth it, Saihara will always remember the way his teammate's eyes shone with light. It was the first and last time he had witnessed his sincere tears.

Dice became a very important member of their family but... as lovely as she was, Dice also brings some issues. Mostly ones caused by her fancying sparkly items. Usually, she would hand it straight to Ouma’s hands, but sometimes she liked to look at them for a few minutes or hours... or days before giving it away.

Ouma narrowed his eyes and purred almost aggressively, “You wouldn’t dare to judge our child, hm?” Saihara got chills from the tone of his voice and that sweet humming. As if the sudden look of the devil himself wouldn’t be enough.

“N-No, of course not!”

“Then good.” Ouma’s terrifying face transferred into one Saihara is used to, a cheerful smile and the spark of mischievousness. “Let’s go my beloved for the search of our Lil’ cute Dice~!”

They spent quite a long time looking for Dice, it was weird, especially since Ouma called for her... To say he was worried about her, wouldn’t even be accurate. Saihara knew the trust of a Summoner and their familiar, so leaving one just like that wouldn’t be possible without demanding the contract to end.

Saihara took his teammate's hand and soothed it slowly with gentle moves. Three hours and still nothing. There had to be a way to find her soon! “What about summoning her with the charm?”

“Useless. I already tried it a few dozen times. Or that could be a lie for, all you know. Wouldn’t your magic help navigate us though?” Ouma proposed as he kept swinging their linked hands. Not that Saihara would oppose, it felt nice.

“...Ouma-kun, you know very well the magic of elements doesn’t work like that.”

“Fiiiine.”

As Ouma sighed, they decided to search outside of their well-known space. Dice hadn’t hidden there, so they should check outside. Saihara didn’t leave Ouma’s side even for a moment. It would be more efficient for them to look separately but the smaller boy needed his company now. Of course, Saihara wanted to help him in any way he can.

Once the sun began reaching the horizon, Ouma strained eyes to see... a cat lazing on the cliff. He would recognize everywhere that checkered pattern he chose for their team, it couldn’t be anyone else than Dice.

He rushed in her direction, panting and gasping as he sprinted all the way to her with Saihara barely keeping up behind him. He didn’t have any chance to free himself from Ouma’s tight grip.

“DICE!”

Ouma finally loosened his hold on Saihara and opened arms for the cat to quickly jump right into his embrace. Saihara observed how both of them snuggled into each other.

Saihara let them have the moment for themselves. No one would probably be able to destroy the bonds a Summoner can make. And Saihara himself knew it all too well.

He turned around and scanned their surroundings. They were on a cliff, for one, and Saihara could see one not surrounded by deep forests. The light from hiding the sun makes this moment even more special as it added that mystical atmosphere. Weird that they didn't know this place, it was really hidden from the outside...

As he took some steps towards Ouma, he stumbled on something. That something turned out to be their missing artifact, the bar of pure tanzanite.

Ouma looked way more relaxed than earlier, Saihara grabbed the bar and put it into his crafting bag. Both of them smiled, no words needed. Dice jumped out of Ouma’s arms and got away to make them some space.

After reducing the distance between them to a bare minimum Saihara said fondly with a certain idea in mind. “Maybe we should resign the quest after all, what do you think Ouma-kun?”

The smaller boy smirked and tugged on Saihara’s coat to bring him closer. “Since Dice decided it’s in our best interest to led us here~” He giggled silently the characteristic nishishi. Saihara promised himself he won’t ever question Ouma discussing with his familiar. Never again. ”But what would you do with the artifact then?”

Ouma didn’t have to hear the response. Instead, he could feel it as Saihara kissed him and placed his hand on Ouma’s waist. They deepened the kiss and stayed like that for a long while.

No one or nothing would be able to split them apart.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Ouma chose the same cliff they found Dice hiding in for that occasion. It would be a special moment and the place also should be accurate. His familiar has been right, it was the perfect scenery.

They decided to hold the ceremony at dawn. Saihara stood across Ouma waiting impatiently for the first rays to brighten their vision.

As the time came, with the carefully crafted rings he made himself, Saihara took Ouma’s hand. No matter how many times they fought, the boy always managed to have soft palms. Those were also the hands that Saihara loved because they belonged to his significant other.

“Kokichi Ouma, will you take me as your husband?” Saihara finally asked the important question. He was happier than ever for not stuttering.

“I accept Saihara Shuichi as my one and only, thus I'll be your husband.” Some silent tears started flowing out of Ouma’s eyes as he looked at the ring on his finger. It hadn’t been the infamous crocodile tears, but the genuine one... Saihara could feel himself also tearing up. Somehow Ouma manages to calm himself enough to put the ring on his beloved’s hand and they kissed each other. Not like the last time on this cliff, they had a lot of time ahead of them to enjoy the others company.

The mysterious fireworks and hearts started popping out from the ground and heaven around them. It could only mean that the admin also acknowledged their marriage.

Good, because they would have to fight the Gods if they didn't accept their relationship.

Discreetly hidden Dice smiled, she wanted the best for her owner. But she should go back home soon, it would be rude to interrupt.

_ “Cats know the purrfect place for mating, nyan~” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story <3


End file.
